


Like Me

by shootystr



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, Letter, M/M, TaeNi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootystr/pseuds/shootystr
Summary: ''... tell me, can you fall in love with someone like me?''
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Yoo Taeyang
Kudos: 4





	Like Me

_Hi Taeyang,_

_Shit, I don't even know why I'm writing this, it's been so long, I don't think you even remember me anymore. In case you don't, it's me, Kang Chan Hee, we met on that cold December night, I was not even dressed for that temperature, you seeing me across the street, while leaving a cafe with your friends hurried to help me, gave me your jacket and a smile that honestly, if you just gave me the smile, I would be warm enough._

_You are a sun._

_My sun._

_Funny that I never thought we would see each other again after that day, it seemed too unreal, mainly because of how I felt, every time my eyes met yours, damn, how good it felt._

_It took me so long to send you this letter after you moved, before we met what? Two? Three times at most? I wanted to send it before, but I think that just today, after having drunk three glasses of wine, I finally found the courage._

_When we first met you were 21 and I was 18, today I am 21 and you are 24. How fast does time go?_

_Maybe you've already met someone else, maybe you've moved again, but I'll try my luck._

_I am not a boy like the others Taeyang, I am debauched, serious, cold, I don't like cuddling or touching, let alone giving out love, tell me Taeyang, could you love a boy like me?_

_Inconsequent, rebellious, cold, skeptical, distant._

_Could you spend every day of your life constantly having to deal with my lack of expression of feelings? Without ever receiving the same amount of affection that you give me?_

_On our first date you said you liked to dance, and when I asked you to show me... Your shy smile, the way you hid your face with your hands and said that ''one day who knows''._

_I'm still waiting for that day._

_I want to see you dance, smile, you are fucking cute and hot at the same time, how is that possible? It's like you're perfect for me, made to measure._

_I wanna love you._

_I want to have you._

_Yoo Tae Yang, please answer me._

_Would you be able to love someone like me?_

_With love,_

_Kang Chan Hee_


End file.
